


Alignment

by mlyn



Series: Repair Work [3]
Category: Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-16
Updated: 2004-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlyn/pseuds/mlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Spanish came from Dictionary.com.  Don't mock me, I took French in high school.</p><p>Still more nods of gratitude to Gwyn for beta reading, and to the various cuties on my friends list who kept getting excited about this.</p></blockquote>





	Alignment

Dom tossed the keys to the Mustang to Brian, who tossed them right back. Dom stopped before circling the car to open the passenger side door, looking at Brian like they were in a Mexican standoff. "You drive. I want some shut-eye."

"So do I."

"Look, I didn't sleep that great—"

"Dude, I slept on the _couch_!"

"It was your choice!"

Brian grinned incandescently and held out his fist. "Rock paper scissors?"

Dom presented his fist and they shook twice. Brian won with scissors over paper and brushed by Dom to get into the passenger seat.

It was odd, yet typical, that Brian would complain about sleeping on the couch but not about sleeping in the car. He nodded off quickly and was out for an hour. Dom played the radio quietly and glanced over at Brian occasionally to keep his mind occupied. He smirked and quit watching when Brian's open mouth started to look a little too wet.

Once he woke, Brian wiped his mouth casually and squinted out the window. "We there yet?"

Dom repressed a chuckle. "What are you, five?" Brian gave him the finger. Dom grabbed for it but missed as Brian withdrew. "Few more minutes."

They found a taqueria and had a typically huge lunch, growing sleepy with the food and Mexican beer. Dom drove them out to the coast, where they found a spot on the sand and crashed for a while to nap off the lunch. When they got up again they were both a little pinker from the sun, but refreshed. Brian had wanted to work on his tan this weekend anyway. Dom brushed the sand off Brian's smooth back, slid his fingers up his neck and through his curls, then dropped his hand innocently. Brian shot him a playful smile.

Back in town they wandered around for a few hours, checking out all the tourist trap shops and stands on the street. Dom bought a silver cuff bracelet for Mia and Brian agreed to take it back to her. He hadn't kept in touch with Mia after Dom had gone on the run, so he'd have to leave the package anonymously. That was something Dom needed to remedy, and both he and Brian knew. Brian couldn't keep coming to Mexico without the rest of Dom's family knowing what was going on. Dom wouldn't allow himself to continue the deceit. He just wouldn't tell them now, he assured himself. Next time. When it came to Brian, he was always putting off the truth until the next time.

Despite their large lunch, the lengthy sightseeing worked up their appetites again. They had a smaller dinner at a family-style restaurant, and when they went back out onto the street, the bars and clubs were starting to do some serious business.

Dom pointed to one with a sign reading, "Jose McHugh's," as though some Irishman had gotten completely lost a hundred years ago and settled down to have hoards of red-headed Mexicans and run a bar. Brian rolled his eyes but followed along, letting Dom enjoy the joke of taking a fourth-generation Irish-American into such a tastelessly fake pub.

It got crowded fast and Dom soon lost Brian in the masses. He settled down to watch a game of darts, completely clueless regarding the finer points of scorekeeping but admiring the skill of throwing such a little thing into the right wedge. Long-suffering waitresses kept the beers coming, and after an hour of so he was thoroughly buzzed and starting to wonder what had happened to Brian.

Dom found him at the end of the bar, tucked against the wall. His face was pink with laughter and alcohol, eyes glittering like ice as they alighted on Dom. He nodded toward the men sitting next to him and made some introductions.

"This place is tired. I'm moving on." Dom squinted through the smoke at the rest of the room, then looked back to Brian. "You coming with me?"

The blond head shook vigorously. "I'll catch up. These guys just bought another round."

Dom nodded, raised a hand at Brian's new friends, and threaded his way through the crowd. They both had cell phones on them if they got too separated to find each other again.

But after waiting for a while at a bar down the street, he was starting to wonder what Brian was up to. Dom tried his cell and felt a chill of nervousness when there was no response, not to calls or to text messaging. He worked his way out of the new joint and started back down the street to Jose McHugh's, examining every blond head he saw, which ended up being a lot of American girls but few men.

Brian was gone from his corner of the bar. Dom looked around desperately. He recognized one of the men Brian had been sitting next to and tried a question. " _Donde est...? El rubio, Americano_."

" _Fuera de fumar_."

Dom huffed and turned toward the back door indicated. Christ, Brian was supposed to have quit smoking. Dom thought he'd tasted a trace of smoke on him, probably from when he'd been at the beach yesterday, but hadn't said anything. He couldn't fault Brian for wanting to smoke after having a fight, but bar-hopping didn't call for falling off the wagon.

The door led to a small, stinky alleyway. Dom stepped out and glanced up and down the alley. There was a group of men at one end, including one whose head shone like it had a halo in the dim light from the street. "Brian." He tried to keep the exasperation out of his voice.

Brian looked his way, then slapped a shoulder of one of the other guys with a low, " _Gracias_ ," and headed down to Dom. "Whassup?"

"What are you doing out here? I was waiting for you." God, he made it sound like Brian was late for picking him up for the Prom.

"Nothin', man. Lessgo." His words were still slurred and indistinct.

"Hold up. One of those guys in there said you were out here smoking." Okay, he was channeling Mama. He took a breath and hooked a thumb in one pocket. "Thought you quit."

Brian waved a hand and walked forward a few more steps. "Wasn't nicotine."

Just those two words made Dom feel like his brain had just fallen out of third gear. He threw a glance over his shoulder, but the other men had dispersed. Turning again, he blinked at Brian's back. "What?"

"Fugget about it. We goin' somewhere or what?"

"No." He grabbed Brian's arm and brought himself closer. "You telling me you smoked weed with those guys?"

Brian shrugged free of his grip, his movements liquid and loose under his t-shirt. "They offered."

Dom clenched a fist. "You didn't have to accept."

"Man, you know how it is, you don't just diss them—"

"NO." He pushed a finger toward Brian's chest. "Nobody in my family does that shit. Don't give me fucking excuses."

For only having had him around for three days, he'd seen Brian's pissed face far too often in recent days. Right now it was close to his, Brian having stepped into his space and reminding him of the two inches of height difference. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do. You think just because I suck your dick you got the right to treat me like your kid?"

"I'm telling you how it is. I don't roll with people who mess around with drugs. Not even drinking," he added when he saw the argument coming. "Not if my crew gets so messed up that they rely on me to keep them from choking on their own puke. I hate that shit and I won't do it, not even for you."

"I didn't ask you to come out here and _join_ me—"

"So I'm supposed to leave you to stumble around, asking to get mugged or worse?"

"I can take care of myself! I'm a fucking cop!" It was a testament to Brian's messed up reasoning skills that he didn't lower his voice when saying that.

"That's just it, Brian!" Dom's shout echoed down the alley. "You're a cop! What if they ask for a drug test when you get back? You fucking know better than that!"

His finger hurt from pushing into Brian's chest. But it put some space between them, gave them room to breathe and glare.

"Okay," Brian said after a minute, his tone suggesting acquiescence. "Geez. Never realized the Torettos were some big narc squad. Sorry," he added hastily when he saw the warning on Dom's face. Obviously the word "narc" had triggered the memory of Dom swinging a meaty fist at Johnny Tran's face. Dom nodded in acceptance. "I am sorry," Brian added.

Dom thought for a minute, still working through his own mad. He backed up against the wall of Jose McHugh's and leaned his head against the adobe. "Mia dated this guy, her freshman year."

Brian nodded, stepping closer and putting his hands in his pockets. His pupils still looked blown, but at least he was sober enough to pay attention.

"He went to some party right after Christmas. Mia had to stay home because she'd gotten in trouble with Mama." He smiled briefly at the memory. "She has my dad's temper, Mia. She and Mama were always sparking."

"Not surprised," Brian murmured.

Dom nodded. He stared off into space, letting the words come up through his memories. "Mia snuck out after midnight to go join him. She said later he'd been smoking and drinking. They went back to the party but she was smart enough to stay away from the stuff. He didn't, though, and she was too afraid of being dumped to tell him he couldn't drive."

Brian seemed to be holding his breath, utterly still as he watched Dom speak.

"He went off Mulholland Drive doing about 70. Not down the hill, but onto the inside shoulder. He hit a ditch and they both got pretty banged up. Mia broke her wrist."

"But they were both okay?"

Dom hesitated. "Mama forbade Mia never to see him again. She was so spooked that she agreed. The next weekend he went out driving drunk and high again and killed a family in a minivan."

The moral of the story quickly sunk in. Brian stayed silent and looked at his feet.

Dom took a breath. "I know people got to blow off steam and have a good time. But doing that shit makes you lose control, and control is what I'm all about. These days," he added ruefully, thinking of Lompoc and Kenny Linder. "I can't be around people who let themselves be out of control. They could hurt my family, or someone else, or themselves."

"What about the semis?"

Dom didn't have an answer for that. He'd felt like he was in control, everything going off without a hitch. The rush of adrenaline and pride in leading his team had blinded him to the stupidity of the entire venture. He shrugged weakly.

"Never mind. I get it," Brian said softly.

"Okay." While he was pleased that Brian had caved on the pot thing, he was more pleased that Brian wasn't pushing the point about the semis. The battle had been kind of a draw; no point in calling another one so soon. Besides, Dom had left the semis behind him after crossing the border. He liked that Brian knew better than to argue over past history.

"C'mere." Dom reached out and put a hand on Brian's shoulder, pulling him in. With the smokers gone, he was comfortable enough to duck his head and brush his mouth against Brian's. Brian's hands came up and rested on his waist, just holding him while he returned the kiss.

"I really am sorry," Brian mumbled against his mouth.

"Do me a favor?" Dom waited a beat. "Quit apologizing." He was probably getting paranoid from the pot, thinking that Dom hated him for all eternity or something. Nevertheless Brian nodded and drew him back for another kiss, then reluctantly let him go when a burst of feminine giggles drifted in from the street.

"Let's go home," he mumbled, fingers still hooked in Dom's front pockets. He didn't seem to want to let go.

Dom made a face. "It's not even midnight. I didn't drive all the way out here for you to wimp out early." Brian sneered but was in on the teasing. He let go of Dom's pockets and stood back.

They were back on the street in time to see a rice rocket cruising by. A '93 Honda Prelude Si, purring with a tuned engine as it slipped through the milling crowd. California plates. Dom and Brian exchanged a look.

"Kinda far from home for that little tyke." Dom smirked.

"Maybe we should send it back home to its mama."

Dom pulled the Mustang's keys out of his pocket. He raised an eyebrow at Brian.

"Oh, be my guest."

Dom had been working on the Mustang in his free time, and while it still didn't look like much, it had some gallop in it. They pulled onto the main street and started in the same direction as the 'lude, letting instincts and hints from the crowd tell them where to go.

After a half hour they found it, staged up next to an Acura. Dom held back and watched the two cars. "Not our race."

"C'mon, man." Bystanders were noticing the Mustang. Some teenage boys thumped the body with their fists in encouragement. Dom tilted his head and pressed on the gas again.

He stopped at the spray-painted line and dug in his pocket as a kid approached, hitching up his drooping pants. After a few words, Dom handed over a thick roll. Brian watched this intently.

Dom glanced over as the kid walked away, his hand dropping to the shifter. Brian grinned and lifted his chin. The expression clearly read, "Good luck." He nodded and Brian got out of the car. A handkerchief was dropped and Dom shot off the line.

He wasn't quite as tuned as the other ricers, but he had the advantage of experience and a couple tons of well-made American muscle. Even on its worst days the 'stang still had enough horses for Dom to do something with, and he did. He nosed past the Acura at the finish line a little over ten seconds later.

Brian whooped and practically bounced the last few yards to where Dom idled at the finish line. He'd collected the winnings at the start line and his pockets bulged with fat rolls. Dom smothered a grin and got out, leaning against the quarter panel. He glanced over as the other drivers exited their cars. Mr. Acura gave him a grudging nod. Mr. Prelude looked a little old to be racing, but then the same could be said for Dom. He hadn't seen him anywhere in California, though, nor heard about him. Dom frowned and watched him for a moment. Mr. Prelude was occupied with something else. After a second Dom followed his gaze.

Straight to Brian.

Dom looked back, stiffening. Mr. Prelude was now staring at him, and smirking.

"What's up?" Brian came closer and noticed Dom muttering under his breath. At Brian's questioning look, Dom jerked his head.

"That assclown over there. What the fuck is his problem?"

Brian looked and didn't say anything. When Dom turned to see his face, it was nearly white.

"Officer O'Conner."

The two of them turned. Mr. Prelude was walking over, staring at Brian. "Enjoying your vacation?"

"Was until you showed up. What the hell are you doing, Barton?"

Barton shrugged. "Had a hunch that you might be keeping in touch with that con you let go. Dominic Toretto," he added, looking over at Dom with a smugness that made Dom want even more to punch him. "Thought I'd tease the rabbit out of his hole with a carrot. Guess I didn't do too bad."

"So? You can't extradite Dom. You don't have him on anything but street racing, and this is entrapment anyway."

Barton ran a finger over the worn paint on the hood of the Mustang. Dom could feel his shoulder muscles bunching under his t-shirt, his body yearning to tear this cop a new orifice, this ass-kisser looking for a promotion. But he kept himself silent and still. Brian had to handle this, because they were both in deep shit and anything Dom did would make it worse.

"I got you associating with a felon everybody wants, and you lied about where you were going. Who really cares what laws you broke? Brass hears about this and your ass is canned. And then we'll extradite Toretto."

"You do that."

Dom looked at Brian in surprise. That was it? What a shitty comeback. Brian's face was flushed. He pushed past Barton and got into the car, then stared straight ahead until Dom got in and started the engine. Taking his cue from Brian's stoniness, Dom pulled away from the crowd and left Barton grinning after them.

He let Brian stew for most of the drive back to Ensenada. After forty-five minutes of listening to mariachi music coming through the small car speakers, he thumped the steering wheel with the heel of his hand and looked over. "What are you gonna do?"

Brian shrugged. He'd been gnawing on his lower lip in thought for most of the ride, and it looked wet and dark in the dim light. "Go back and face the fire, I guess."

"And if you get sacked?" Another shrug. "You'll come back down here, right?"

Brian shifted in the seat. "Maybe you should keep your distance from me. And start thinking about Brazil instead of Ensenada."

"They found us in Tijuana, not Ensenada. They don't know where else to look for me."

"But they know to look for you in Mexico."

Dom punched the radio off to give himself an outlet for energy. "They could've looked before." He knew that was a weak argument and moved on. "And don't do that shit about keeping your distance from me. All this time it was your job that was making you stay in LA, and now--"

"This is not how I planned to move in with you." Dom had a moment to be pleased that Brian had apparently thought about moving in with him, but then Brian was continuing. "They're _onto you_ , Dom. Isn't keeping out of jail more important?"

Dom suddenly pulled off onto the shoulder, cutting the engine. He twisted in his seat. Brian tensed and looked directly at him for the first time since they'd started driving back, completely attentive. "No. No. If you're not—" _with me, nothing's important_. "No."

Brian searched Dom's eyes for a few seconds. Dom could tell the moment Brian figured out what had been missing from Dom's last statement. His eyes flashed a second before the eyelids lowered and he moved across the seat.

Dom met him with a hand behind his neck, sliding up the warm skin and into curly hair, pulling him into a desperate kiss. It had suddenly struck him that they had almost no time left, and suddenly the future was a hell of a lot less certain. He had a crazy urge to wrap both arms around Brian and never let go, or maybe just to drive one handed and not stop until they ran out of land. There was no way he could do without this.

His eyes prickled and he backed off to swallow the lump in his throat. Brian didn't seem to notice the sudden surge in emotion and leaned his head against Dom's neck. But then he didn't do anything else, just rested his hand on Dom's chest and breathed.

Dom realized he'd underestimated him. Brian had noticed, and was staying close just to offer Dom comfort. He squeezed his neck gently. "Hey. A quarter-mile at a time, huh?"

Brian just nodded.

When they got back Dom knocked on Luis's door and asked if he knew of anyone who wanted a mechanic, someone a little farther from the border. Roused from dozing in front of the television, Luis gestured them inside and spent few minutes making coffee before answering.

"You in more trouble, _hombre_?" After Dom glanced at Brian and nodded, he sighed. "I will be sad to see you go, but my cousin Jorge could use you. He in Guamachil. That's south, Sinaloa."

"Sounds remote." Luis shrugged. Dom nodded. "We need that."

"I will call him in the morning. You will leave immediately?"

Dom looked at Brian. He had a blank look on his face, and Dom thought he could tell what was going through his mind. Go back to LA and try to resolve the problem? Or go back and pack up to move to Mexico? Or not go back at all?

"Not immediately. I'll let you know what the plan is in the morning."

They finished drinking their coffee and bid Luis good night. The moment Dom closed the front door, Brian said, "I don't want to talk anymore tonight." Dom couldn't have been in more agreement.

They said little to each other while getting ready for bed, but once Dom had settled on his side, Brian spooned up in front of him and murmured, "Some night."

Dom put his arm over Brian's waist, his hand slowly stroking the flat stomach. He didn't reply, letting Brian talk as he felt comfortable.

"You were right about the drug test. It's been a while since we had one, so we're due. And with my luck, I would've gotten hit with it right after getting back."

Lowering his head to Brian's shoulder, Dom kissed a couple spots of soft skin before replying. "That Barton guy still would've messed shit up for you."

"I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't."

Not just with this night's events, Dom thought to himself. The decision to go back to LA would hold a variety of unknown consequences as well. He tightened his arm, pulling Brian tighter into the cradle of his body. "Which is why you should stay here."

Brian didn't reply, but Dom could tell by his breathing that the turn in the conversation had made him tense. He moved his hand up Brian's stomach and found one of his nipples, rubbing it gently. "I thought you didn't want to talk anymore."

Brian's head turned. "You got something else in mind?"

Dom could reach his mouth from that angle, and did. The kiss was slow and sultry. Brian's tongue was wet and soft against his, flicking and rubbing leisurely, until after a minute a moan buzzed against Dom's lips. Dom bit Brian's lip gently and pulled away.

Brian's eyes were closed. He rubbed his lips together and opened them again. "Don't stop."

"Sure you don't want to talk anymore?"

He got an elbow in the ribs for that, making him grin. He pulled Brian onto his back, leaned over him, and kissed him again.

The jab would have been the cue to switch into higher gear, but Dom wanted to take his time tonight, the way he had the first night. The trip to Tijuana had been chaotic, and he wanted something slow and nice to finish off the day. He found it in more of those same slow tastes, sampling Brian's mouth like a delicacy while Brian moved under him and tried to urge him for more. The feel of Brian's body flowing like liquid under his, brushing him in all the right places, nearly drove him off his pace. He slid between Brian's thighs and used his weight to pin him down, which also happened to press their erections right next to one another. It was really satisfying to see Brian lose a little more of his self-control at that sensation.

Hands cupped Dom's head and pulled him down into more lazy kisses, teeth and tongues and lips getting into the party. Dom was the next one to break off with a groan, steadying himself by pushing his face into Brian's neck. Brian tilted his head in offering. Dom bit down and sucked on a handy spot, groaning again when Brian wriggled underneath him. He rose up, finding Brian's eyes gleaming dimly in the ambient light.

"God..." Lifting his weight onto a forearm, Dom ran his hand up Brian's chest and stroked his face.

Brian rocked his pelvis in search of friction and moved his own hands, tweaking Dom's nipples into aching hardness. His whisper even sounded hot. "What?"

Dom shook his head, amazed at the words spilling out of his mouth. "Love you."

That didn't even faze Brian. He pulled Dom back down into a kiss, sucking on his lip before detouring off to bite his jaw line. "Same here."

Dom hadn't done so much dopey grinning since the party thrown after he'd gotten out of Lompoc. He hid the expression in Brian's shoulder, biting and licking his way down the smooth chest. He bit and sucked at Brian's nipples until he was nudged away, Brian muttering something about sensitivity. Still, Dom kept one hand on his chest to switch back and forth, rubbing them with his fingertips, while his mouth moved lower. He nuzzled his nose in Brian's navel and licked the trail of hair underneath, then pulled back to look at him. The skin of Brian's cock look shiny, it was stretched so tightly. He swiped his finger over the tip and licked pre-come away. Brian whimpered and thrashed.

"Bastard."

Dom took the head of Brian's cock into his mouth in apology, licking around the head and sucking gently before lifting off. Brian whined again but didn't swear, because Dom was moving his mouth lower. He sucked at the base of Brian's cock and moved his hand up to squeeze his balls, two fingers probing and stroking behind them. Brian spread his legs further apart. Dom rolled his hips up, putting Brian's legs over his shoulders, and licked into his cleft. Brian clawed the sheets and made an embarrassed sound, trying not to pull away. He was shocked every time Dom did this to him; still hadn't gotten used to it. But Dom knew that he wouldn't be stopped, because it felt so damn good.

Dom noted the sheet abuse and kept going, licking and sucking and trying to spear Brian with the tip of his tongue. Strangled, garbled sounds started pouring out of Brian's throat. Pulling up fistfuls of the bottom sheet, he tried to rock against Dom's mouth.

Dom pulled up with a bite on his thigh, settling himself over Brian again. He reached between them and gripped his cock, jacking it slowly. "I want this to be good."

"It is." Brian was panting. He grabbed Dom's wrist between them to still his hand, and shifted his legs. Dom took the hint and rolled over. Brian immediately straddled him and reached over to the bedside table, retrieving the lube. Dom put a hand on his wrist and met his eyes.

"Not yet. I just want to enjoy this a little longer," he added in response to Brian's hesitant expression.

Brian smirked but dropped the bottle. "Like your foreplay, do ya?"

Dom cuffed him, then pulled him down for another kiss and wrapped his arms around Brian's ribs. He rubbed his face in Brian's neck, dragging his lips across the hot, salty skin. Goosebumps rose and Brian shivered at the feel of his breath.

"Dude, are you gonna do somethin' or _what_? I don't mind making out but this is _not_ the time for cuddling."

Well, fine. Dom lay back and picked up the bottle, squeezing some lube onto his fingers. Brian watched with bright eyes as he reached around behind him, then squeezed his eyes shut as Dom pierced him. He fucked him slowly with his fingers, wanting to drive Brian crazy as much as thoroughly prepare him.

Brian sat up and started rocking, trying to coax Dom deeper. Dom bared his teeth and pushed his fingers in hard, finding that small hard spot that made Brian immediately cry out and shudder. " _Dom_." His hands fell to Dom's chest, bracing himself.

Suddenly that was enough lead-in for Dom. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube again, saying, "Lift up," in a hoarse voice. They both scrambled into position like they were in some gay sex boot camp.

Dom still wanted to draw this out, and knew he wouldn't be able to with Brian on top, but Brian was resistant to coaxing. He slicked Dom and held him in position, moved his pelvis, and sank down with a groan of satisfaction. Dom felt himself twitch at the sound, a feeling made more intense by the fact that he'd just been gripped hard in silky hot skin.

Brian gave them both time to adjust—thank God—before starting to move again. Dom held him by the hips; he loved doing that when Brian was on top, loved the feel of hips moving under his hands, directly feeling the movements that caused the sublime pleasure of being fucked. After a few minutes he tightened his grip and pulled Brian down more sharply, hitting that sweet spot inside him again. Brian gasped and writhed on top of him in an unspoken plea for more. Dom gave it to him. He never could resist.

After a few minutes Brian panted something unintelligible. Dom got it anyway and wrapped his hand around his cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts. Brian cried out as he curled forward, jerking, come spilling over Dom's hand. The sight and feel of Brian in climax sent Dom into his own. He pulled Brian down onto his chest and rubbed his cheek against sweaty blond hair.

This time had seemed more powerful for Brian than anything before. He was trembling lightly, not with aftershocks but continuously, like a current was running through him. Dom ran a hand up and down his back, concerned. "I'm okay," came a low reply after a few minutes.

"Let me get this." Dom kissed his hair and gently rolled him off. He fetched a wet cloth from the bathroom and wiped them both off like he was cleaning the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel. Tossing the cloth into his hamper when he was done, he crawled back into bed and wrapped himself around Brian. They shifted contentedly for a few minutes and settled into a sleep position. "Talk more tomorrow," he murmured, thinking back on their day.

Brian nodded, too sated and near sleep to manage words.

The third morning of Brian's visit started out a lot less pleasurably than the previous two. He wasn't in bed with Dom when Dom opened his eyes. He could hear Brian's voice in the kitchen, apparently on the phone.

From the faint tones drifting down the hallway, the conversation wasn't going well. Dom took a shower to give him time to talk, but when he got out Brian still wasn't done.

He heard, "I know. I'm sorry," as he moved around the bedroom, getting dressed. Had he actually called LAPD to talk to his superiors?

He finally entered the kitchen and started putting together some breakfast. Brian said, "Listen, you want to talk to him? Fine, here."

Turning in surprise, he found Brian holding a cell phone in his direction. "It's Mia," he explained.

That explained the conversation. He took the phone. "Bella?"

Mia was understandably upset at hearing that the two of them were in trouble again, and yammered his ear off for a while until she calmed down. He didn't have to explain much; Brian had done a lot of that. She just wanted to know why Dom had been keeping his family in the dark for so long, about keeping in contact with Brian. Apparently Brian hadn't explained everything.

"Why is he even _there_ , Dom?" she asked finally.

He cut a glance to Brian's face. "He's on vacation."

"With you?"

"Yeah."

"Dom." He shut his eyes, waiting, holding his breath. "Are you two involved or something?"

He took a long time working up the words to answer that. He loved his sister, but he'd never imagined having a talk like this with her. "...Yeah."

There was a long silence. When Mia spoke again, it sounded as though she was still trying to take in information for processing. "With each other."

"Yes."

A longer silence. He broke it to see if she was even still on the line, asking, "Bella?"

"I need to think about this," she replied after a moment. "Tell Brian I'll think about what he wanted me to do and get back to you...you guys."

After they ended the call, he tossed the cell back to Brian and leaned against the counter. "What did you ask her to do?"

Brian swiped a thumb over the screen of the phone. "I told her I'd wire her money if she could pack up whatever seemed like necessary crap at my house, send it down here, and leave a note for my landlord that I'm not coming back."

**Author's Note:**

> The Spanish came from Dictionary.com. Don't mock me, I took French in high school.
> 
> Still more nods of gratitude to Gwyn for beta reading, and to the various cuties on my friends list who kept getting excited about this.


End file.
